dos soledades
by Emilia tsukino
Summary: 2 adolescentes descubren que el lazo que los une no solamente es el de la amistad y enfrentan el reto de pasar de ser solo amigos a algo mas ¿se atreverán?
1. Chapter 1

Dos soledades

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

Resumen: 2 adolescentes descubren que el lazo que los une no solamente es el de la amistad y enfrentan el reto de pasar de ser solo amigos a algo mas ¿se atreverán?

Capítulo I: Recuerdos

Era una maña gris y fría de otoño, la pequeña niña de la mano de su padre fue a llevar un hermoso ramo de jazmines a la tumba de su madre (las flores favoritas de la difunta) fallecida hace exactamente un año. Mientras el padre de la pequeña limpiaba la tumba de algunas hojas que habían caído y pulía la lápida, ella decidió dar un paseo por el campo santo.

De pronto, vio una bella laguna artificial donde algunos cisnes nadaban delicadamente, estaba absorta viendo el espectáculo cuando vio que cerca había un pequeño niño pelirrojo de uno años así como ella, lloraba desconsoladamente. Por ese motivo ella se le acercó y le pregunto:

La niña: "_¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?"_

El niño: "_Hoy es el funeral de mí querida madre. Se llamaba Tomoe y estoy muy triste" _

La niña: "_Cuando mi mama se fue al cielo, hace un año exactamente, una noche en la que yo estaba llorando triste por la partida de mi madre, mi papa me dijo que ella desde el cielo podía verme y sería muy angustioso para ella observar que estaba llorando por su culpa"._

_ "La tuya seguramente también puede observarte y no querrá que sufras por ella. Además mi papa me dio esto"._

La niña le mostro un bello collar de oro con un dije en forma de corazón, que cuando se abría mostraba la foto de la mama de la pequeña.

La niña: "_mi padre me dio este collar y me dijo que cada vez que extrañara a mi madre mirara esta foto"._

El pequeño de brillantes ojos color purpura dejo de llorar, y cuando estaba a punto de presentarse, el padre de la chiquilla grito angustiado por no saber el paradero de su hija

Papa: "_hija ,hija ¿Dónde estás?"._

La niña: "_ya voy papa". _Mirando al niño la chiquilla le dijo al niño. "_Me tengo que ir mi padre me está buscando". _

La pequeña pelinegra se levantó y se fue corriendo olvidando el collar que le había mostrado al chiquillo pelirrojo.

Fin de capítulo, continuara…

Nota de la Autora: aunque este capítulo es muy corto, créanme la historia es muy interesante (no es porque yo la escribiera). A todos los que se tomen la molestia de leer esta historia por favor escriban que piensan de ella sea bueno o malo.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II: La chica nueva

8 años después

El reloj despertador hacia su trabajo sonando a las 6:00 am para despertar a cierta jovencita pelinegra que sintió que no había dormido nada. La chica frotaba sus ojos azules y mientras se dirigía al baño, recordaba lo que la mantuvo intranquila durante la noche. Se la paso pensando en un acontecimiento de su niñez, de una vez que fue al cementerio y como perdió un collar muy especial para ella. Claro también como en esa ocasión conoció a un niño pelirrojo y de ojos violeta que la impacto al verlo tan triste.

Después de un rápido desayuno que consistió en una rebanada de pan y una manzana. Se arregló para su primer día en el nuevo colegio. El uniforme era sencillo, una falda azul celeste y una camisa blanca, el cual ella decidió darle un toque más chic al utilizar un lazo azul en su negra y larga cabellera.

Pero cuando miro el reloj ¡ya eran las 6:30 , llegaría tarde a su primer día de clases!. Seguramente eso daría muy mala impresión de ella.

_Es tarde , es tarde _decía la jovencita corriendo por las calles mientras terminaba de hacerse un moño azul en el pelo .La adolescente iba tan distraída en sus propios pensamientos, que ni siquiera vio con quien se tropezó, segundos después estaba en el suelo de rodillas frente a un chico

Chico: "_oh lo siento señorita, no la vi. _Mientras el joven le ofrecía su mano para levantarse, le pregunto _¿le hice daño?" _

La joven_: "Tranquilo no me paso nada, más bien la distraída era yo. Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya ¿y el tuyo?"_

Chico_: Yo me llamo Kenshin Himura. Por el uniforme que llevas ¿vas al colegio Takenodai? _

Kaoru: "_si ¿Por qué?" _

Kenshin: "_porque yo también asisto a ese colegio, pero nunca te había visto" _

_Kaoru: "es que soy nueva. Me mude de Kyoto a esta ciudad y me trasfirieron de colegio" _

_Kenshin: "si quieres, te acompaño" _

_Kaoru: "perfecto" _

Y comenzaron a caminar al colegio ya mencionado

Kaoru: "_¿y qué año cursas?"_

Kenshin_: "estoy en 2do de secundaria" _

Kaoru_: "yo también. Significa que seremos compañeros de clase ¿y vives por aquí cerca?"_

Kenshin_: "si a dos cuadras de aquí en una casa con un gran jardín de jazmines blancos" _

Kaoru_: "¿Jazmines? Mi flor favorita, me gustan tanto que incluso mi perfume es de jazmines. Yo vivo en un departamento a unas 4 cuadras de aquí" _

_Kenshin: "entonces, si quieres puedo esperarte en la salida e irnos juntos ¿Qué te parece?" _

_Kaoru: "Buena idea, eres muy gentil, aunque viví en esta ciudad cuando era niña no recuerdo bien todas las calles de por aquí y podría perderme si camino sola" _

Siguieron caminando y hablando muy amistosamente .Al llegar al colegio el la condujo a la oficina del director donde la joven primero debía registrarse para empezar con sus clases

En la oficina del director

Kaoru: "_¿puedo pasar"? _pregunto la chica después de tocar la puerta

Director: "_Adelante, está abierto"_

Kaoru: "_¿usted debe ser el Director Okina?"_

_Director Okina: "así es, ¿y usted debe ser la señorita Kaoru Kamiya, la nueva estudiante trasferida desde Kyoto?"_

Kaoru_: "usted está en lo correcto" _

Director Okina_: "El color de sus ojos y cabello son como los de su fallecida madre. Realmente, usted es muy parecida a ella"._

_Kaoru: "eso me lo dicen muy seguido, gracias"._

_Director Okina: "Bueno, supongo que está aquí, por la inscripción en el 2do año de secundaria que su padre solicito para usted". _

_Kaoru: "si, así es". _

_Director Okina: "regularmente, solicitaría que uno de los padres o representante del nuevo estudiante se presentara también para formalizar la inscripción. Pero, en su caso, hare una excepción porque conozco bien a su familia especialmente a su padre y se lo ocupado que esta. Además le pedí al colegio donde usted estudiaba en Kyoto que me enviara sus calificaciones y son bastante impresionantes, tiene un excelente promedio, realmente usted es muy aplicada" _

La joven se sonrojo un poco por el comentario del director, le avergonzaba un poco que hablaran de su inteligencia.

Director Okina_: "bien_ _señorita kamiya la llevare a su salón, sígame por favor"._

Kaoru: "_muchas gracias". _

El director acompaño a la nueva alumna hasta la que sería su aula de clases. Luego se dirigió a la docente y alumnos diciendo:

Director Okina: "_Buenos días profesora Misao, buenos días estudiantes, el día de hoy tendrán una nueva compañera de clase la señorita Kaoru kamiya. Ella antes estudiaba en un instituto en Kyoto, les agradecería que fueran lo mas corteses y amables con ella y la ayudaran a ponerse al corriente en todas sus materias. Profesora Misao prosiga con su clase, y disculpe la interrupción". _

_Profesora Misao: "No se preocupe. Señorita kamiya sea bienvenida al colegio Takenodai .Pase y siéntese al lado del joven de cabello castaño que usa una cinta roja"._

La joven al ver al muchacho quedo muy impresionada realmente era muy guapo, aunque tenía un peinado un tanto raro pero eso era compensado por la linda sonrisa que el adolescente tenia.

Durante la clase de matemática de la profesora Misao, por primera vez en su vida no puso atención a la clase de un docente. Solo veía aquel chico que la había cautivado, claro de reojo tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta.

Deseaba saber su nombre, pero le daba mucha vergüenza preguntárselo. Afortunadamente la profesora Misao apuntando directamente al joven dijo:

Profesora Misao: "_Sanosuke Sagara, pase a la pizarra y resuelva este ejercicio"._

Sanosuke: "_profesora, mejor que pase otro, yo no entendí nada"_

Profesora _Misao: "está bien, Kenshin Himura, usted que tiene el mejor promedio en mi clase, pase y resuelva el problema"._

_Kenshin: "por supuesto profesora" _

En coro varios dijeron en tono de burla_: "claro el cerebrito de la clase"._

Kenshin se sintió un poco triste por lo que pensaban sus compañeros de el. Mientras tanto Kaoru recordaba con pesar que su antigua escuela sus compañeros de clase la llamaban de la misma forma.

Cuando terminaron todas las clases, como habían convenido kenshin acompañaría a Kaoru hasta su casa. En el camino la joven pelinegra le pregunto:

Kaoru:_ "¿conoces bien a ese chico?" (_fingio que no recordaba su nombre) "¿_Cómo es que se llama? .Usa una cinta roja en el cabello y es más o menos alto". _

Kenshin: " _ahhh… Sanosuke Sagara"_

_Kaoru: " si ese"_

_Kenshin " es mi mejor amigo, es un poco flojo pero es una buena persona ¿Por qué?_

_Kaoru: "es que….. Quiero conocer bien a mis nuevos compañeros"_

_Kenshin: "bueno cada vez que se meten conmigo, por lo inteligente que soy, el siempre me defiende. Pelea muy bien él es el capitán del equipo de lucha"._

_Kaoru: "sé lo que se siente ser la nerd de la clase, yo lo era en mi otra escuela. Pero no se lo digas a nadie. No sé porque pero siento que puedo confiar en ti" _

_Kenshin: "gracias,¿ y que mas te gustaría saber de nuestros compañeros?_

_Kaoru: "no se … ¿Sanosuke tiene novia?_

_Kenshin : Kaoru ¿ te gusta Sanosuke?_

Fin del capitulo

Nota de la autora: para saber mas no dejen de leer el próximo capitulo

5


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III ¿te gusta mi mejor amigo?

La joven pelinegra por la pregunta de kenshin se puso roja como tomate y tartamudeando respondió:

Kaoru: "_este…. ¿A mí? Noooooooooooo es simple curiosidad". _

Kenshin:_ "me fije que durante la clase, disimulando, no dejaste de verlo. Dime la verdad ¿te gusta?". _

_Kaoru: "bueno, es bastante guapo, me llama la tensión"._

_Kenshin: "en estos momentos no tiene novia". Hace poco rompió con la que tenía"_

_Kaoru: "entonces, ¡está libre!"._

_Kenshin: "sí y no. Créeme no eres la única chica que gusta de sano y eso el bien lo sabe. Seguramente está buscando consuelo con alguna de ellas". _

_Kaoru: "significa, ¿Qué no tengo esperanza?"._

_Kenshin: Claro que sí. Él no toma en serio a ninguna de esas chicas. Como me has caído bien, prometo ayudarte a conquistar a Sanosuke". _

_Kaoru:" ¿y dime que le gusta hacer?"._

_Kenshin: "le gustan las luchas tanto que es el capitán del equipo de la escuela, su color favorito es el rojo, y es bastante glotón sobre le gustan las onigiris"_

_Kaoru: " ¿y como se llama su novia anterior, estudia con nosotros?_

_Kenshin : " se llama Megumi y estudia en nuestro mismo salón. Pero ella ya tiene novio nuevo as que no te preocupes por ella"._

_Kaoru: "es un alivio saberlo. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? _

_Kenshin: "si dime ¿Cuál?_

Un poco avergonzada, la chica de ojos azules le confeso a kenshin que por estar observando a sano durante la clase, no puso atención a lo que los docentes explicaban y necesitaba que le prestara sus apuntes. A esta petición el Joven de cabello rojo respondió:

Kenshin: "_claro, es más mejor te invito a estudiar en mi casa. El director nos pidió ayudarte a ponerte al corriente"._

_Kaoru: "me parece bien. ¿Pero tus padres no se molestaran?"._

_Kenshin: "mi padre está trabajando, y mi mama… murió hace 8 años. En mi casa a esta hora solo debe estar mi hermano menor Yahiko"._

_Kaoru: "lo siento por lo de tu madre .La mía también falleció pero hace 9 años. Vivo sola….. con mi padre"._

_Kenshin: "Cuando llegues a mi casa lo llamas para que no se preocupe"._

_Kaoru: "tranquilo, no es necesario, él es militar y es muy poco lo que lo veo. Ahora debe estar en algún cuartel entrenando a nuevos cadetes. Prácticamente vivo sola pues solo lo veo los fines de semana en que tiene permiso"._

Finalmente los 2 jóvenes, llegaron a una hermosa casa, de dos pisos, y con un bello jardín.

Kenshin: "_Esta es mi casa, puedes entrar con confianza"._

_Kaoru: "es muy linda tu casa, ¡me encanta como los jazmines decoran el jardín!"._

_Kenshin: "a mi madre también le gustaban, por eso mi padre los ha mantenido._ El joven queriendo cambiar de tema pregunto _"¿quieres comer algo antes de estudiar?"._

Ella noto el aire de melancolía que el chico trasmitía cada vez que hablaba de su fallecida progenitora, por eso trato de animarlo bromeando un poco con él.

Kaoru:_ "solo si compras algo de comer o calentamos algo ya hecho, porque me caes demasiado bien para envenenarte con mi comida jajajajaaja"._

_Kenshin: "no creo que sea para tanto. De todas maneras pensaba cocinar yo. Créeme no lo hago tan mal .Siempre preparo el almuerzo para mi hermano Yahiko y para mí"._

_Kaoru: "siendo así. Si"_

Entraron los dos chicos a la casa y pasaron directamente a la cocina, allí vieron a un niño de unos 10 o 9 años

Niño:_ "hola, hermano"_

Kenshin:_ "hola Yahiko ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?"._

_Yahiko: "la maestra me felicito por la maqueta del Coliseo Romano, que me ayudaste hacer. ¿ y quien es la chica? ¿es tu novia? Mirando a Kaoru de arriba a bajo _

Los dos adolescentes, se pusieron tan rojos como el cabello de kenshin. Mientras Yahiko comenzó a cantar.

_Yahiko: "¡kenshin tiene novia ,_ _kenshin tiene novia,_ _kenshin tiene novia!. Ya era hora hermano mayor"._

_Kenshin: "no es así" (nota de la autora: jajajajaaja) "¡Discúlpate ahora mismo con Kaoru, ella es solo una compañera de clases, que vino a estudiar conmigo!" _

_Yahiko: "lo siento hermano, lo siento señorita Kaoru._

_Kaoru: "no te preocupes, te llamas Yahiko¿ verdad?"_

_Yahiko: "si así es"_

_Kaoru: "y como dijo tu hermano solo somos compañeros de clase. Kenshin va a ayudarme a ponerme al día con las asignatura que vemos en el colegio porque soy nueva"._

_Yahiko: "si, mi hermano mayor es muy amable e inteligente. Siempre me ayuda en mis tareas"_

El niño dijo esto mirando a su hermano como diciéndole perdóname

Kenshin:_ "mejor me pongo a cocinar"_

El pelirrojo comenzó a preparar el almuerzo para los 3 cuando sonó el timbre. Yahiko fue a abrir

Yahiko:_ " Hola sano, ¿nunca vas a cambiar verdad? Vienes a visitarnos justo a la hora de la comida"_

_Sanosuke: "Hola mocoso, no solo vengo por la comida, tu hermano es mi mejor amigo _

_Kaoru: " ¿Sanosuke esta aquí?". _

4


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV: Los Apuntes

Kenshin: _"si, definitivamente ese es Sano"._

_Sanosuke: "hola, kenshin ¡vine a ver a mi mejor amigo!"._

_Kenshin: "si…. Claro ¿viniste a comer?" _

_Sanosuke: "no puedo negarlo jajajajaaja, pero cocinas muy bien. También necesito que me expliques la clase de mate de hoy, y como eres tan inteligente"._

Mientras los dos amigos hablaban, una jovencita de cabello negro comenzó a sudar copiosamente y eso que estaban en pleno otoño. La causa un joven de pelo castaño cuya presencia la hacía sentir muy nerviosa y algo colorada. De pronto Sanosuke noto la presencia de la chica de ojos azules.

_Sanosuke: "¿tu eres la nueva chica en nuestro salón, tu nombre es Kaoru, cierto?"_

_Kaoru: "si y Kaoru es mi nombre" ._Kaoru fingió que no recordaba el nombre del chico. "_¿y tu nombre es …? lo olvide , disculpa"._

_Sanosuke: "me llamo Sanosuke Sagara" _le dijo esto, extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo

Yahiko: _"tengo que irme a casa de Tsubame, tenemos un proyecto de ciencias que planear. Nos vemos en la noche hermano"._

_Kenshin: "espera jovencito. Antes de las 7 pm te quiero en la casa"._

_Yahiko: "no hay problema. Adiós Kaoru, adiós cabeza de pollo (nota de la autora: no es necesario que explique a quien le dice así ¿verdad?) _

Antes de que sano comenzara a insultar al chico aunque ya no estaba en casa, kenshin:

_Kenshin: "¡el almuerzo está listo! Prepare algo sencillo, espero que les guste"._

_Kaoru: "yo te ayudo a poner la mesa, es lo menos que puedo hacer"._

_Kenshin: "muy considerado de tu parte". _

Los 2 chicos y la fémina comieron en silencio lo preparado por el pelirrojo. Al terminar, el joven alto de cabello castaño dijo:

_Sanosuke: "amigo, la comida te quedo riquísima. Eres un excelente chef_

_Kenshin: "no creas que por alargarme te salvas de lavar los platos"._

_Sanosuke: "esa no fue mi intención _(nota de la autora: realmente si lo era, el detesta lavar los platos) _si lo tengo que hacer lo haré". _

Kenshin: "_mientras lo haces yo me adelantare con Kaoru al estudio para comenzar a estudiar"._

_Kaoru: "con matemática, pero antes ¿podrías prestarme el baño? _

_Kenshin: "claro, esta al final del pasillo a la izquierda"._

_Kaoru: "ya regreso"_

Sanosuke se dirigió a kenshin hablando muy bajito:

Sanosuke:_ "y yo que pensaba que eras lento con las nenas, pillín"._

_Kenshin: "¿porque lo dices?"._

_Sanosuke: "invitaste a la chica nueva a tu casa, mejor me voy para que tengan más __INTIMIDAD __"_

_Kenshin: "¿Qué estás pensando? Solo la ayudare a ponerse al corriente al con las asignaturas"_ (y a conquistarte bobo) lo último solo lo pensó

Sanosuke: "_está bien, no te enojes"._

Cuando Kaoru salió del baño y Sanosuke termino de lavar los platos los tres adolescentes empezaron a estudiar. Kenshin le explicaba a Sano la clase de matemática que no había entendido. Mientras Kaoru trataba de concentrarse y copiaba en su cuaderno los apuntes de mate. Claro cada vez que podía volteaba a ver a Sanosuke, producto de esto se le escapaba uno que otro suspiro. Se veía tan lindo pensaba ella.

Sanosuke: _"ahora entiendo un poco más la clase. Amigo, el próximo sábado será mi fiesta de cumpleaños ¿te gustaría asistir?"._

_Kenshin: "no lo sé, sabes que no me gustan las grandes concentraciones de gente"._

_Sanosuke: "vamos anímate debes vivir un poco tu solo vas del colegio tu casa y de la tu casa a la escuela "._

_Kenshin: "está bien, iré ¿a qué hora es?"_

_Sanosuke: "a las 8 pm. Kaoru tú también estas invitada"._

_Kaoru: "¿yo? Estaría encantada _

La joven ojiazul miro el reloj y noto que eran más de las 6:00 pm y su padre le había prometido que la llamaría por teléfono a las 6:30

_Kaoru: "ya es muy tarde, me tengo que ir ¿será que me prestas tus anotaciones de biología, inglés, y química? Te los devuelvo mañana"._

_Kenshin: "no hay problema. Pero no pensaras caminar sola hasta tu casa? Sano ¿será que tú puedes acompañarla? Yo lo haría pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer _

_Sanosuke: "no me cuesta nada"_

Kaoru y sano salieron de la casa del pelirrojo rumbo al departamento de la joven. Kenshin sin que Sanosuke se diera cuenta dentro de uno de los cuadernos que le presto a Kaoru había una nota que decía _"espero que aproveches la oportunidad de estar a solas con Sanosuke, tu nuevo amigo y cómplice, kenshin"_ La joven después de leer la nota le guiño un ojo al chico de los ojos violeta.

_Kaoru: "gracias por acompañarme Sanosuke"._

_Sanosuke: "tranquila no podía permitir que una chica bonita e indefensa caminara sola a estas horas por la calle"._

La chica se ruborizo por el comentario nunca nadie la había llamado bonita

Kaoru: "_no soy tan indefensa como piensas, en mi antigua escuela estaba en el equipo de kendo, y era una de las mejores me llamaban la tigresa del kendo "_

_Sanosuke: impresionante, yo soy el capitán del equipo de lucha del colegio_

_Kaoru: "si, ya lo"._

_Sanosuke: "¿y cómo lo supiste? _

La chica se puso muy nerviosa ¿Cómo justificaría que tenía conocimiento de esa información? Si le decía que le había preguntado a kenshin para saber más de el seguro se daría cuenta del interés de ella por el

Kaoru: "_mientras hablaba con kenshin me dijo que su mejor amigo es el capitán del equipo de lucha"_

_Sanosuke : "¿te has hecho muy buena amiga de kenshin?"_

Dijo sano en un tono que daba a entender que seguramente entre los dos había algo más que una amistad

_Kaoru: "si ken es un buen __AMIGO __ y se ha portado como todo un caballero conmigo_

_Sanosuke : "ken en general es muy amable. Y dime ¿dejaste a algún novio en Kyoto?_

_Kaoru: yoooooooooooooooo? Para nada. _Respondió tartamudeando

"_Mira ese es mi edificio"_

_Sanosuke: "entonces nos vemos mañana. Adiós bonita. _Y le dio un beso en la mejilla

La joven quedo completamente paralizada por esa acción, unos segundos después pensó que la mejor decisión que había tomado su padre había sido mudarse de Kyoto a Tokio.

¡La llamada de su padre a las 6:30, casi lo había olvidado! Si no respondía seguramente su papa se preocuparía por ella. Así que subió corriendo a su departamento, aunque en el fondo seguía feliz por el beso en la mejilla que le había dado Sanosuke.

Nota de la autora: por favor díganme si les gusta o no

5


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V: Sano ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

La joven abrió la puerta de su casa y casi inmediatamente sonó el teléfono. El padre de Kaoru, el sr kamiya.

Sr kamiya: "_muy buenas noches ¿podría comunicarme con la niña más hermosa y encantadora de todo el Japón?"._

Kaoru: _"papa', ya no soy una niña" _

Sr kamiya: "_pero para mí lo sigues siendo. Y cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue en el nuevo colegio?"._

_Kaoru: "normal, los profesores fueron muy amables conmigo"._

_Sr kamiya: "¿solo los profesores, y tus compañeros, hiciste nuevos amigos? _

_Kaoru: "es muy pronto para hablar de amigos. Aunque me invitaron a una fiesta este sábado a las 8:00 pm ¿me das permiso de ir?"._

_Sr kamiya: "claro que si mi niña, puedes ir. Y tú que pensabas que no ibas a poder adaptarte al nuevo colegio"._

_Kaoru: "papa¨ ¿Cuándo te darán permiso de salir para que pases un fin de semana conmigo?"._

La muchacha lo dijo en un tono tan melancólico que el sr kamiya no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas correr por su rostro

_Sr kamiya: "mi amor, sabes que tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, pero tengo responsabilidades aquí en el cuartel ahora. Pero pronto me darán 2 semanas libres"._

_Kaoru: "¿entonces no faltaras ESE DIA? Ya se cumplen 9 años"._

_Sr kamiya: "si hija no faltare estaré contigo como siempre en ese día. No importa cuántos años pasen es difícil vivir sin ella"._

Kaoru:_ "bueno papi te tengo que dejar porque tengo mucha tarea, te quiero _

_Sr kamiya: "cuídate hija adiós te quiero mucho "._

A la mañana siguiente, la joven de cabello azabache se encontró con el chico de los ojos violeta camino al colegio.

_Kaoru: "ohayo kenshin"_

_Kaoru: "ohayo, Kaoru"_ ¿Cómo te fue con sano anoche?

Kaoru: "_¡mejor que bien! Me beso"_

_Kenshin: "¿tan rápido?" _Extrañamente pregunto sintiendo un poco de celos.

_Kaoru: "fue en la mejilla .Pero me llamo bonita"_

_Kenshin: "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh en la mejilla, y lo de llamarte bonita me suela lógico tu fea no eres"._

_Kaoru: "pero ningún hombre, solo mi padre me había llamado bonita. Además me pregunto si tenía novio. Tal vez le intereso un poco, ¿no crees"._

_Kenshin: "puede ser" _respondió con un poco de resentimiento.

Kaoru: "_¿será que tu puedes preguntarle si yo le intereso,? Claro sin que se de cuenta que me interesa?"_

_Kenshin: "…" _kenshin no podía dejar de pensar en una canción:

Amiga mía de Alejandro Sanz

Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,

que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve

como yo, suplicarte a mi boca que diga

que me confesado entre copas

Kaoru:_ "kenshin despierta, mejor no le preguntes podría sospechar, por cierto aquí están los cuadernos que me prestaste anoche"._

En ese momento que ella le paso los cuadernos tuvo un pequeño roce con ella toco sus manos sin querer. En ese momento, Kenshin sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al sentir la suavidad de la piel de Kaoru.El chico sudo copiosamente por los nervios que le produjo ese contacto

Kaoru: "_la primera clase que tenemos es Educación Física"._

_Kenshin: "si las chicas gimnasia y los chicos football". _

_Kaoru: "entonces nos vemos más tarde"._

_Kenshin: "ok"._

El muchacho de cabellos rojos se sumio en sus pensamientos intentando averiguar porque reacciono de esa manera ante el contacto que tuvo con la mano de Kaoru ¿ sera que la chica le empezaba a gustar? Nooooooooooo imposible ella era su amiga muy querida , y solo se preocupaba por su felicidad.

En el vestidor de hombres, se encontró con sano.

Kenshin:_ "hola, sano"._

_Sanosuke: "hola Kenshin ¿listo para la práctica de hoy?"._

_Kenshin: "sabes bien que no. Soy malo en los deportes, es la única materia en el colegio donde casi siempre me reprueban". _

_Sanosuke: "en mi caso es todo lo contrario. Casi siempre salgo muy mal en las demás asignaturas menos en deportes". Kenshin, quiero que seas completamente sincero conmigo ¿la chica nueva te gusta, Kaoru?"._

_Kenshin: "ella es solo mi amiga y la aprecio mucho a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocerla. _(Nota de la autora: La conoce desde hace mucho más tiempo más adelante se revelara)

"_Pero ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"_

_Sanosuke: "la nueva me gusta y mucho y como tú siempre estas con ella…._

_Kenshin: "pero te aseguro que ni de mi parte ni la de ella hay algo más que una bonita amistad (Nota de la autora: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.)_

_Sanosuke: "entonces puedo proceder a tratar de conquistarla"._

_Kenshin: "pero dime antes una cosa, ¿realmente te interesa o es solo un juego para ti como tantas otras chicas?"._

_Sanosuke: "mira la chica me gusta en serio, tu sabes que desde lo de Megumi no he salido en serio con nadie. Pero con esta chica es diferente. _

_Kenshin: "Además, por lo poco que he compartido he notado que es una joven pura, inocente, inteligente, sensible y…..( en el fondo creo que me gusta pero ella te quiere es a ti pensó) _

Sanosuke lo interrumpió

Sanosuke: _"e increíblemente bonita"._

_Kenshin: "entonces, si tus sentimientos por Kaoru son sinceros te deceso suerte con ella"._

_Sanosuke: "ya estás hablando con una mujer con eso de los sentimientos sinceros, amigo debes ser un poco más rudo y menos sensible,¿ porque crees que aún no has tenido novia? ."_

_Kenshin: "es mi forma de ser, además lo de tener novia ahora no me interesa_". (nota de la autora: claro la chica que le empieza a interesar lo ve solo como un amigo)

Sanosuke: "_de todas maneras, en mi fiesta voy a presentarte un par de amigas que tal vez te interesen"._

_Kenshin: "preferiría, que no lo hicieras. Sabes lo reservado que soy."_

_Sanosuke: "¿miedo kenshin?"_

Pánico pensó kenshin

Fin del capitulo

NOTA DE EMILIA TSUKINO: Les gusto el capítulo? No dejen de leer el próximo capítulo, su nombre será LA FIESTA. AMO ESCRIBIR CON TODO MI CORAZON

7


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI: la fiesta

Sábado 7:30

Apartamento de Kaoru

El día anhelado por la jovencita de ojos como zafiros había llegado. Estaba feliz en su cuarto, terminando de arreglarse. Su cometido impactar a Sanosuke cuando la viera luciendo un hermoso vestido azul rey hasta la rodilla de falda amplia, con un escote en v , unas zapatillas blancas de tacón alto y para complementar arreglo su cabello con esmero en un moño alto con ganchos en forma de flor. Como no sabía la dirección de la casa del cumpleañero, un muchacho pelirrojo muy amable ofreció llevarla.

Cuando kenshin toco la puerta al ver la chica que le abrió, quedo sin palabras por lo espectacularmente bella que se veía, quedo pasmado al ver a la joven tan hermosa que estaba frente a sus ojos ¿cómo era posible que antes no hubiera notado lo bonita que es Kaoru? Se preguntó kenshin ¿es que acaso estaba ciego? Mientras el chico seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, Kaoru trataba de hacerlo reaccionar

Kaoru : _" kenshin ,kenshin __kenshin ,kenshin _ " finalmente le grito _"¿TE SIENTES BIEN?_

Kenshin: ¿oro?

Kaoru: "_te pregunte si te sentías bien, como cuando llegaste te quedaste paralizado al verme "._

_Kenshin: "tranquila … solo estaba pensando_

_Kaoru: "¿ y si puede saber que estabas pensando?"._

_Kenshin: no…. No…. En nada importante _(nota de la autora: más bien nada que le pueda decir)

Kaoru: "_será creerte. Y cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal luzco?"._

_Kenshin : te ves…_

El no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerle saber lo bonita que lucía. Y ella por su parte comenzó a impacientarse a causa de la indecisión de su amigo.

Kaoru: "¿_me veo estúpida, horrible, espantosa, BUSU?"_

El la interrumpió

Kenshin: "claro_ que no te arreglaste muy bien"._

_Kaoru: "estas actuando muy raro ¿seguro que te sientes bien?"_

_Kenshin: "ya te lo dije, nada malo me pasa". _(nota de la autora: solo que se dio cuenta que le gusta Kaoru, verdad que a veces los hombres son leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentos).

Kaoru: "_¿y crees que a Sanosuke le gustara?". _Finalmente se arregló para sano

Kenshin: _"supongo que sí". _Respondió bastante serio

Kaoru: "mejor_ nos vamos, no quiero llegar tarde"._

_Kenshin: "está bien"._

Luego los dos adolescentes se dirigieron rumbo a la casa del dueño de la fiesta. Kenshin observaba a la joven de pelo como la noche y trataba de maquinar un plan para ir a otro sitio y evitar que sano la viera.

Kenshin: "_que te parece si primero vamos a un café en el centro se llama Casablanca, me han dicho que es muy bueno"._

_Kaoru: "quizás otro día."_

_Kenshin: "como tú digas…..". _Si insistía en el asunto seguramente ella sospecharía algo pensó el joven.

Kenshin no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente de alguna manera haría que ella no fuera a esa fiesta. Rápidamente dijo parándose en seco y como el mejor de los actores fingiendo preocupación:

Kenshin: "_¡olvide mi celular! Tengo que ir a mi casa a buscarlo ¿me acompañas?" _Sabía que la chica no podía negarse al fin y al cabo no conocía la dirección de la casa de sano. Pero las cosas no salieron como el pelirrojo quería.

Un joven alto y de pelo marrón se acercaba a la pareja con un ramo de rosas amarillas.

Sano: · "_oyasumi nasai"_

_Kenshin y Kaoru : _· "_oyasumi nasai"_

_Kaoru: Precisamente íbamos rumbo a tu fiesta _

_Sanosuke : " eso me alegra mucho… digo por los dos"._

_Kaoru: "aunque surgió un problema. Kenshin olvido su celular en su casa y vamos a su casa a buscarlo". _

_Sanosuke: "mejor, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Por cierto estas flores son para ti". _

_Kaoru: "gracias sano ¡qué lindo detalle!"._

Con rabia el joven pelirrojo vio a sano y fingiendo una sonrisa

_Kenshin: "pensándolo mejor no es tan importante ir a buscar mi celular. Puedo sobrevivir una noche sin él". _

_Sanosuke: "¿y si pasa alguna emergencia en tu casa? Es mejor que vayas a buscarlo"._

Ante ese alegato kenshin no pudo rebatir nada y suspirando vencido

_Kenshin: "ok, pero no me tardo"._

_Sanosuke: "tárdate todo el tiempo que necesites". _Mientras decía esto le paso el brazo por el hombro a Kaoru".

- Sanosuke y Kaoru comenzaron a caminar a casa de sano. Ambos marchaban sin emitir sonido hasta que

Kaoru: "_¡qué suerte que estabas por aquí cerca!_

_Sanosuke: "Es que fui a tu casa para llevarte a la fiesta, pero era sorpresa, aunque casi se me adelantaron."_

_Kaoru: "si hubiera sabido te hubiera esperado. Por cierto el que cumple años eres tu, yo debería darte un regalo no tu a mi _

_Sanosuke: "es que vi estas flores y me acorde de ti"._

_Kaoru: "son hermosas, realmente me gustan mucho". _(Nota de la autora: a ella le gustan más los jazmines).

Sanosuke: "tú_ eres más hermosa que estas flores"._

Kaoru sonrió tímidamente. Los halagos sobre su belleza alimentaban su vanidad femenina.

Sanosuke: "_finalmente llegamos a mi casa". _Dijo Sanosuke al estar frente a una casa amarilla, bastante sencilla "pasa adelante bonita".

Mientras una muchacha vestida de azul se derretía por los halagos del chico del cumpleaños, un chico pelirrojo a unas cuantas calles de allí se moría de la rabia al ver lo galante que se comportaba su "amigo" con Kaoru.

Kenshin: "_esta me la habrás ganado Sanosuke, pero ahora que me he dado cuenta que me gusta Kaoru, voy a hacer todo para que se fije en mi". _

Fin de capitulo

Nota de la autora: ¿qué planeara hacer kenshin para conquistar a Kaoru? ¿Llegara ella a sentir algo más que una amistad por Kenshin? ¿Y que pasara con Sanosuke?

No dejen de leer el próximo capítulo mis queridos seguidores y por favor no olviden dejar un comentario. ¿Verdad que la historia se puso interesante? El próximo capítulo se llamara la propuesta.

7


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII: LA PROPUESTA

La fiesta se animó más cuando llego el cumpleañero el cual era acorralado por varias féminas, que querían bailar con él. Sano muy caballerosamente las rechazo y paso la mayor parte del tiempo de la velada con la chica del vestido azul. La cual a su vez estaba encantada por el trato " especial" que estaba recibiendo. Mientras todo esto ocurria un chico no muy alto pero de unos ojos violeta muy sexys (Nota de la autora: ¡suspiro profundo!) observaba impotente como su amigo hacía gala de toda su experiencia en conquistar a la chica que le había puesto en ¡bandeja de plata!.

Kenshin: "_Como pude ser tan idiota" _pensaba kenshin "¡_lo ayude a conquistar a la mujer que descubrí que quiero no como una hermana o con una amiga sino como mujer! _ ¡Estuvo_ frente a mi todo este tiempo, creí que los sentimientos que me despertaba Kaoru eran simplemente producto de una amistad profunda y un deseo de protección por ser nueva en la ciudad y estar prácticamente sola!._

De pronto el joven agasajado lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Sanosuke: _"como te lo prometí te presento a Tae y Omasu, ellas son conocidas mías conversa un rato con ellas"_. Luego le susurro "_a ver si tienes suerte con alguna de ellas"._

_Kenshin: "konban wa señorita Tae y señorita Omasu"._

_Tae y Omasu: konban wa _

_Sanosuke: "los dejo, hay una chica de una dama de ojos azules y olor a jazmines que me espera". _

Kenshin se quedo mirando a la pareja formada por Sano y Kaoru ignorando a la chicas que le habían presentado a punto tal que ambas optaron por dejarlo solo.

Sanosuke Y Kaoru

Ambos se fueron a un lugar más privado donde podían estar solos, sin que nadie los molestara.

Sanosuke _"¡que linda noche! Aunque la opacas con lo hermosa que estas". _

_Kaoru: "gracias, pero no es para tanto"._

_Sanosuke: "eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, eres una chica linda pero nada engreída"._

_Kaoru: "de verdad piensas eso de mí" (nota_ de la autora: imaginen a Kaoru viendo a Sano con ojos con estrellitas y corazones tipo anime ¿ya lo imaginaron? Entonces sigamos con la historia).

Sanosuke: "por_ supuesto que lo pienso". _En ese instante Sano toma las manos de Kaoru y las aproxima a su pecho.

_Kaoru: "¡casi lo olvido! _Dijo esto bastante nerviosa

_Sanosuke : "¿Qué cosa? _

_Kaoru: "darte tu regalo de cumpleaños"._

Kaoru le entrega un paquete cuadrado de color verde con una bonita cinta amarilla y un lazo del mismo color.

Kaoru: _"ábrelo y ¡feliz cumpleaños¡"_

_Sanosuke: "déjame ver que es ". _Abre el envoltorio y saca una colonia para hombres llamada "Hugo Boss".

Kaoru: "_me fije que esa es la colonia que usas"_ (nota de la autora: en realidad kenshin le dijo que esa era la colonia favorita de Sano ¿verdad que Kenshin es un BAKA?)

Sanosuke: "si esta es la que me gusta usar".

Kaoru: "me siento feliz de que te gustara el regalo".

Sanosuke: _"aunque tu regalo es muy bonito, hay algo más que me gustaría que me regalaras"._

Sanosuke dijo esto tratando de ser lo más serio posible.

_Kaoru: "¿y que podría ser?"._

_Sanosuke : "me gustaste casi desde que te vi por primera vez mucho y me gustaría que fueras mi novia ¿Qué me dices?._

_ Sanosuke se aproximó más a ella al punto que estaba a escasos centímetros de tocar los labios de la chica. Pero de forma sorpresiva ella se alejó de el diciéndole:_

_Kaoru: "¿de verdad te gusto y quieres que sea tu novia?_

_Sanosuke: "si por supuesto que sí". _

_Kaoru: "me gustas y mucho, es la primera vez que me interesa un chico, y obviamente nunca antes he tenido novio"._

_Sanosuke: "¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?"._

_Kaoru: "siendo que todo está pasando muy rápido, y que me gustaría que me dieras más tiempo". _

_Sanosuke: "Kaoru Kamiya voy a conquistarte, no voy a forzar las cosas"._ Diciendo esto le dio un tierno beso en la mano.

Sanosuke: _"y para empezar mi plan de cortejarte te invito al cine mañana a las 6:00 pm ¿Qué te parece?". _

_Kaoru: "estupenda idea ¡hace rato que no voy al cine!"._

_Sanosuke: "¿entonces es una cita?"._

_Kaoru: "si". _Nerviosa agrego que mejor volvían a la fiesta.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, un chico de mediana estatura, de contextura delgada se limitaba a observar desde una esquina la escena, muerto de la rabia e impotente ante lo que pasaba. "_Seguro ya son novios y perdí mi oportunidad por bobo._ _Pero no me rendiré sin pelear"_ _Pensó._

_Fin de capitulo _

Nota de la autora: bueno nuestro baka pero apuesto protagonista, se dio cuenta, algo tarde que le gusta Kaoru. Prometo que tratare de ayudarlo en el próximo capítulo si ustedes mis queridos lectores, me escriben al menos 4 comentarios más. Recuerden no es por mí es por ken san. Por cierto el nombre del próximo capítulo se llamara no todo lo que brilla es oro.

5


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII: no todo lo que brilla es oro

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

La fiesta prosiguió sin ninguna novedad importante. Kaoru bailo con Sano y con otros chicos, comieron los bocadillos que preparo la madre de Sano, para la ocasión. Partieron el pastel de cumpleaños, y antes de que la reunión terminara le recordó a nuestra protagonista de la salida al cine que tendrían mañana domingo, y que el de forma muy caballerosa iría a su casa a las 6:00 pm para buscarla.

Al terminar la fiesta Sano insistió en acompañar a Kaoru a su casa. Pero extrañamente los dos iban muy callados. Kaoru aunque se sentía muy feliz por saber Sano gustaba de ella y le pidió que fueran novios, no entendía porque había rechazado su propuesta.

No lo había rechazado del todo, más bien le pidió tiempo para y que se tomara la molestia de cortejarla primero. Pensó que su inexperiencia en el campo del amor le produjo le produjo el miedo por el cual no acepto ser la novia de Sanosuke. Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa de Kaoru:

Sanosuke: _"esta noche ha sido muy especial ¿no crees?"._

Kaoru:_ "tienes razón han pasado cosas que nunca creí que viviría". _

Sanosuke_: "bonita ¿alguna vez te han besado?"._

_Kaouro: "nunca_". Respondió nerviosa

Sanosuke: _"si quieres te puedo enseñar"._

En eso el joven tomo los labios de Kaoru, y los unió con los suyos en un tímido y tierno beso, fue solo un leve contacto de boca a boca. Pero algo extraño paso, Kaoru no sintió las mariposas en el estoma de las que tanto había hablar, ni su cuerpo se estremeció por la nueva sensación de besar a alguien quien hasta hace poco aseguraba le gustaba con locura.

Sanosuke: "_Mata ashita"._

Kaoru: _"Mata ashita y, feliz cumpleaños otra vez"._

La protagonista de esta historia cuando finalmente despidió a Sano y estuvo completamente sola en su apartamento, no lograba procesar todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Primero el chico del cual supuestamente estaba loca de amor, cuando le declara sus sentimientos y le pide ser su novia, ella en vez de lanzarse a sus brazos, y darle un tímido beso en señal de aceptación, casi lo rechaza alegando que necesita tiempo ¿tiempo? Se preguntaba a ella misma.

Y cuando el chico en cuestión le da su primer beso de amor en vez de ver fuegos artificiales de la emoción. Solo pudo notar que el aliento de Sano olía a onigiris de salmón y pastel de chocolate. Tal vez fueron los nervios reflexiono mientras se cambiaba de ropa para ir a dormir. Mañana seguramente en la cita que iban a tener, todo sería diferente.

Por su parte, poco después que la fiesta terminara, Kenshin prefirió ir directamente a casa a planear la estrategia que usaría a la chica de cabello negro como la noche que lo tenía hipnotizado. Al caminar se encontró con Megumi (nota de la autora: mencionada en el capítulo III llamado ¿te gusta mi mejor amigo?) kenshin y Megumi tenían cierta confianza desarrollado más que todo por la relación que ella había mantenido con Sanosuke, y aunque esa relación era cosas del pasado, el lazo de amistad entre ellos no se rompió.

Kenshin: "_hola Megumi ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?"_

_Megumi: "es que mi novio Einishi, mejor dicho mi ex novio vive por aquí"_

_Kenshin: "¿ex novio?". _

_Megumi: "si, justamente ahora acabo de salir de su casa, tuvimos una fuerte discusión y terminamos"._

_Kenshin: "Ya veo, ¿y es definitivo?_

_Megumi: "yo estoy segura de que si. Últimamente habíamos tenido muchas peleas muy fuertes, y la de hoy fue la gota que derramo el vaso"._

_Kenshin: "¿Qué paso?_

_Megumi: "es que Einishi es muy celoso"_

_Kenshin: "si, eso me lo contaste el otro día, sigue". _

_Megumi: "y hoy es el cumpleaños de Sano, cosa que recordé, y debo reconocer que eso me puso algo melancólica, y se enojó por eso. Me dijo que esa era una señal de que Sanosuke aún me importaba y mucho._

_Al principio yo trate de convencerlo de demostrarle que estaba en un error pero…."._

_Kenshin: "¿pero?"._ La interrumpió interesado en que prosiguiera con su relato.

(nota de la autora: después dicen que solo a las mujeres nos gusta el chisme, a los hombres también)

_Megumi: "pero la evidencia que me mostro, me delato completamente"._

_Kenshin: "¿evidencia?"_

_Megumi: "si, evidencia. Que siempre estoy hablando de Sanosuke, la forma como lo comparo constantemente a él con Sano, de que hablo mucho de cómo eran las citas que tenía con el Tori atama. Por eso decidí terminar con él para aclarar mis sentimientos, no es justo para el que yo esté pensando en otro chico mientras soy su novia ¿no crees?"._

_Kenshin: "tu sabes que no tengo mucha experiencia en relaciones o noviazgos_ (nota de la autora: de hecho su experiencia en ese campo es nula) _pero que tienes razón. Te acompaño a la parada de autobuses para que vayas a tu casa"._

_Megumi: "gracias kenshin, eres muy amable ¡es increíble que un chico como tu no nunca haya tenido novia"._

El color de la cara de nuestro protagonista se tornó roja por el comentario de Megumi.

Kenshin: "_eres mi amiga, y no puedo permitir que camines sola por estas calles, para una señorita como tu es muy peligroso_". Dijo Kenshin tratando de cambiar de tema.

Megumi: "_dime algo ken ¿hay alguna chica que te guste?_

_Kenshin: "a mi nooooooooooooooooo para nada". _Respondió nervioso

Megumi_: "kenshin, te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo me estas mintiendo"._

_Kenshin: bueno, hay una chica, la conozco desde hace poco tiempo (_nota de la autora: eso cree el ¡es tan divertido jugar con el destino de mis protagonistas! bueno realmente no son míos, ustedes entienden)._Al principio creí que solo era una amistad, que mi intensiones solo eran las de cuidarla y protegerla, como es nueva en la ciudad…"._

_Megumi: "¿es la chica nueva en el salón, la que viene de Kyoto? ¿su nombre es Kaoru verdad?_

_Kenshin: "¿y como supiste que era ella?"._

_Megumi: "tonto me he fijado en como la miras en clase. Y como ella mira a Sanosuke". _Agrego esto último con un dejo de tristeza.

Kenshin: "¿_entonces todavía te gusta Sanosuke?_".

Megumi: "¿_ese Tori atama? Realmente no lo sé ahora, por eso necesito poner mis sentimientos en claro"_.

Finalmente, llegaron a la parada de autobuses donde Megumi abordaría uno que se dirigiera a su casa

Kenshin: "_cuídate, y cuando llegues a tu casa, llámame para saber que estas bien"._

_Megumi: "a veces, eres muy sobreprotector, pero si cuenta con eso .Por cierto si la chica realmente te gusta lucha por ella"._

_Kenshin: "hay muchas cosas que no conoces de la historia que cambian mucho el panorama"._

_Megumi: "¿Qué cosas?"._

En eso, llega el autobús que Megumi debe tomar para llegar a su casa.

_Kenshin: "luego hablaremos de eso, bye"._

_Megumi: "bye"_

Domingo, 5:55 pm departamento de Kaoru 

Nuestra joven protagonista, estaba preparándose para su cita al cine con su nuevo pretendiente Sanosuke Sagara (nota de la autora: realmente es la primera vez que un chico trata de conquistarla, no lo olviden. La trama de este capítulo gira entorno a ese hecho).

Muchas dudas asaltaban a su mente como el hecho de que no sintiera emocionada por tener una cita con Sanosuke o ¿Por qué no sentía la misma emoción de ayer al arreglarse?¿ es que súbitamente Sanosuke Sagara dejo de gustarle?¿será que los nervios eran lo que hacían que pensara de modo completamente diferente.

Justo en el momento que la chica estaba considerando si sus sentimientos hacia Sano eran reales o no, sonó el timbre, era Sanosuke que puntualmente a las 6:00 pm estaba en la puerta de Kaoru como lo había prometido para llevarla al cine. Ella después de saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, busco su bolso y salió en compañía del joven luchador (nota de la autora: recuerden que él es el capitán del equipo de lucha de su colegio, no quiero decir que se pelee por pura diversión como si lo hace en el anime).

En el cine

Las cosas no salieron tan románticas como ella esperaba. Primero Sanosuke fue quien escogió la película. La misma trataba de dos detectives que intentaban capturan a un asesino en serie siguiendo las pistas que este dejaba. Pronto descubrió que el interés de su acompañante en la película solo estaba relacionado con las explosiones, tiroteos y efectos especiales. En nada, le importaba la trama del film, el análisis de pistas, todo lo que tuviera que ver con pensar. Eso lo pudo constatar cuando trato de comentar el film con el chico antes mencionado y este se limito a hablar de las armas tan increíbles que usaban.

En una librería

Cuando salieron del cine, pasaron frente a una librería donde el escritor favorito de Kaoru J.J. Benítez estaba autografiando su nuevo libro, para después dar una pequeña conferencia a los seguidores de su obra aunque Sanosuke la acompaño, se notaba el aburrimiento que le producía la actividad. Justo en ese lugar, se encontraba Kenshin.

Kenshin: "_konbanwa Kaoru, Sanosuke"._

_Kaoru, Sanosuke: "konbanwa, Kenshin"._

_Sanosuke: "¿y eso que estas aquí?"_

_Kenshin: "es que me gusta mucho el trabajo de este escritor"._

_Kaoru: "¡que coincidencia a mi también!_

_Kenshin: "¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?"._

_Kaoru: "en realidad, es una serie de libros los del Caballo de Troya"._(nota de la autora: ¡también me encantan esa serie de libros! ¿Qué coincidencia, no? )

Kenshin: "_que interesante, a mí también me gustan. Su mescla de la realidad con la ficción es intrigante, pero a la vez te invita a la aventura sumergiéndote en sus palabras"._

_Kaoru: "¡no había conocido a alguien que analizara con tanta precisión los sentimientos que el autor intenta plasmar en su obra. Yo siento que la trama siempre te deja con ganas de saber mucho más"._

Por su parte, Sanosuke se sentía completamente excluido de la conversación de los nerds. Eso de leer libros no era lo suyo.

Kenshin: "¿_qué tal si cuando termine la conferencia, vamos al café al que te invite la otra noche, para que sigamos hablando del trabajo de J.J. Benítez y de otros escritores que manejan el mismo género que él?"._

_Kaoru: "por mi encantada, pero primero quiero conseguir un autógrafo de J.J. Benítez ¿Qué dices Sano?"._

_Sanosuke: "por mí ni se preocupen vallan y conversen tranquilos". _La chica resulto ser una nerd, lastima pensó Sano. 

_Kenshin: "por cierto, ayer me encontré con Megumi y me pregunto por ti _(nota de la autora: lo dijo con toda la intensión de que Kaoru supiera que hay otras chicas interesadas en Sano, calculador el muchacho ¿verdad?) _"Acaba de romper con Einishi, el novio que tenía"._

_Sanosuke: "ya veré, tal vez pase por su casa". Lo dijo en voz alta con la intensión de ver si a Kaoru le importaba". _

_En el café Casa Blanca _

_Nota de la autora: (el café Casa blanca fue mencionado en el capítulo VI la fiesta)_

_ Dos jóvenes en una de las mesas del café, mantenían una agradable conversación primeramente sobre libros, música, expresiones plásticas, películas, y géneros de las mismas apreciadas por ellos. Dándose cuenta que tenían muchas preferencias en común. Conversaron a gusto hasta que el dueño del café les dijo que ya iba a cerrar. _

_Kaoru: "kenshin, ya es muy tarde mejor cada uno se va a su casa. El tiempo se me fue volando conversando contigo"._

_Kenshin: "discúlpame por haberte entretenido tanto tiempo. Mejor te acompaño a tu casa._

_Kaoru: "no te disculpes por eso, también es culpa mía, aunque no estábamos haciendo nada malo"._

_Kenshin: "mejor vámonos ya ¿sí? Antes de que se nos haga más tarde_

_En casa de Kaoru_

_ Cuando kenshin y Kaoru llegaron al departamento de ella, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Kaoru en ese momento sintió las mariposas revoloteando en el estómago que le habían comentado sus amigas que se percibía cuando el chico que te gusta te besa._

_Fin de capitulo _

Nota de la autora: Se los dije a varios que comentaron sobre esta historia (de los cuales estoy tremendamente agradecida) Kenshin y Kaoru son una pareja interesante con la que vale la pena jugar un poco con sus destinos. Los invito a seguir leyendo esta historia y créanme tomo muy en cuenta sus comentarios es más trato de responderle de forma privada a la mayoría de ellos (los que me dejan algunos tienen bloqueada esa opción) el próximo capítulo se titulara La Excursión

11


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo I X: la excursión

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

Nota de la autora: Ya estamos cerca del final mis queridos lectores y si siguen esta historia fielmente como lo han hecho hasta ahora les prometo no decepcionarlos.

Desde la cita que Kaoru tuvo con Sanosuke y de la conversación tan interesante que sostuvo con nuestro querido protagonista pelirrojo, habían pasado 8 días , ella intentaba evitar a los chicos lo más posible, solo interactuaba con ellos lo estrictamente necesario en el colegio y siempre evitaba la mirada inquisidora de ambos adolescentes. Una duda surgió en su corazón desde hace 8 días ¿será que quería a que Kenshin fuera más que un simple amigo?¿y sano? ¿acaso ya no le gustaba?.

Salón de clases del 2do año

7:30

Prf Misao: "_ohayo jóvenes"._

_Todos los estudiantes: "ohayo sensei"_

_Prf Misao: "mañana tendremos una actividad especial"._

_Megumi: "¿Cuál profesora?"._

_Prf Misao: "realizáremos una visita a __Reserva del Instituto de Estudios Naturales__ que está ubicada en el mismo corazón de la ciudad. Es un sitio tranquilo, natural y salvaje. Él instituto opera bajo la órbita del Museo Nacional de Ciencias Naturales, y su objetivo es __preservar el medio ambiente__ de la capital, sus bosques y pantanos. Estas tierras son utilizadas para estudios y tours educativos"._

_Kenshin: "esta experiencia definitivamente ayudara a que nuestras jóvenes mentes se nutran.". _

Todos pensaron (menos Kaoru) es un nerd

Prf Misao: "_a cada uno se les entregara un permiso que deberán firmar sus padres o responsables aprobando este paseo. El estudiante que no lo traiga firmado no asistirá a la excursión, sin excusas"_.

Todos los estudiantes: _"si profesora Misao"_

_Prf Misao: "señorita Kamiya ¿podría usted ayudarme a repartir las autorizaciones a cada estudiante?"._

_Kaoru: "claro profesora, pero después de clase me gustaría poder hablar con usted"_

Al terminar la clase la joven pelinegra converso con la docente de matemáticas como se lo había solicitado

_Kaoru: "profesora Misao ya sé que usted menciono que debíamos traer la autorización firmada por nuestros padres o responsables, si no asistiríamos al paseo. Pero yo vivo prácticamente sola casi no veo a mi papá y sería casi imposible que el firmara el permiso". _

Prf Misao: "_conozco tu caso y estoy perfectamente consiente que tu padre es militar y es muy poco el tiempo que pasas con él, pero la autorización es obligatoria. Temo que no puedo hacer nada por ti. Bueno hay una cosa, habla con el director Okina. Tal vez él pueda ayudarte"._

_Oficina del director Okina_

La nueva estudiante de la secundaria Takenodai entro en la oficina del director, el prf Okina después de tocar la puerta y pedir permiso para entrar.

_Kaoru: "ohayo _ sensei ¿podría hablar con usted?

Director Okina: _"en estos momentos tengo tiempo, adelante _

_Kaoru: "usted sabe que los estudiantes del 2do año tendremos un paseo mañana, pero para poder ir nos piden que nuestros padres o responsables firmen un permiso… y bueno"_

El director la interrumpió.

Director Okina: "_y no sabes que hacer porque tu padre es casi imposible que firme la autorización porque casi nunca está en tu casa ¿verdad?_

_Kaoru "ese es precisamente mi problema, yo realmente quiero ir a la excursión pero nos dijeron tajantemente que es de vital importancia que entreguemos ese permiso firmado"._

_Director Okina: "sr Kamiya desde el primer día que usted entro por esa puerta le dije que tenía conocimiento de los logros académicos que había conseguido en su anterior colegio en Kyoto"._

_Kaoru: "si lo recuerdo"_

_Director Okina: "usted aquí, según los informes que he recibido de sus profesores ha mantenido y en algunos casos superado el promedio que traía. Además su comportamiento es ejemplar, y eso merece un premio"._

_Kaoru: "¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir?"._

_Director Okina: "que en su caso hare una excepción y no tendrá que presentar un permiso firmado para poder asistir a la excursión. Pero no se lo comenté a sus compañeros, no quiero que piensen que con usted, yo tengo un trato preferencial"._

_Kaoru: "gracias director"._

_Director Okina: "solo algunos profesores conocerán mi decisión ¿estamos claros?"._

_Kaoru: "entendido"_

La joven después de su conversación con el director, fue a su casa, pero cuando llego a su departamento noto que la puerta estaba abierta. Pensó que algún ladrón forzó la entrada y que seguramente desvalijo su pequeño hogar. Pero luego se sintió sorprendida cuando unos brazos masculinos la sujetaron por detrás, elevándola, la chica no se dejó amilanar por la situación y rápidamente pensó en la forma de liberarse, cerca de donde estaba se encontraba una escoba con la cual golpeo al supuesto atacante. Luego del golpe se pudo liberar y ver tendido en el piso medio inconsciente a la persona que pretendía darle una sorpresa.

Kaoru: _¡papa´! No sabía que vendrías hoy. No me avisaste. Discúlpame por el golpe pero creí que era un ladrón, y tú mismo me enseñaste a defenderme"._

_Sr Kamiya: "mi niña, mi intención no era asustarte_" Dijo algo aturdido por el golpe recibido. 

Kaoru: "_pero estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo papi"_. Dijo esto abrazando fuertemente a su padre. (Nota de la autora: casi asfixia a su pobre padre, pero es que quiero mucho a su papi)

Sr Kamiya: "yo también estoy feliz de verte, mi niña bonita".

Kaoru:_ "han pasado tantas cosas que quiero comentarte"._

_Sr Kamiya: "déjame bañarme, tú también arréglate, ponte más bonita de lo que ya eres y vamos a buen restaurante a celebrar que estamos juntos y también y también me cuentas todas las novedades". _

_Kaoru: "entendido mi sargento la cadete kamiya cumplirá sus órdenes, señor" _dijo a su padre burlándose un poco de él.

En el restaurante

Sr kamiya: "_a este restaurante solía venir con tu madre cuando íbamos a celebrar algo importante. Aquí me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti"._

_Kaoru: "qué bonito recuerdo. Papa' ¿aun la extrañas?"._

_Sr kamiya: "todos los días, la única razón que tengo para no entregarme al dolor por su perdida, eres tu mi niña. Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, más bien cuéntame lo nuevo que ha pasado"._

_Kaoru: "bueno papi, hay 2 chicos que me gustan en mi clase, uno es un chico alto atlético y muy guapo se llama Sanosuke Sagara, el otro el otro es un muchacho muy especial su nombre es kenshin Himura, fue quien me ayudo adaptarme al nuevo colegio, le gusta la buena literatura, las películas con contenido. Pero nada ha sucedido". _(nota de la autora: le tiene mucha confianza a su papi, pero no iba a contarle la parte del beso)

_Sr Kamiya: "mi niña está creciendo. Como me gustaría poder encerrarte en tu cuarto para que ningún hombre te viera, pero no puedo. Te estas convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer, seguramente pretendientes nunca te faltaran. Eres tan parecida a tu madre". _

_Kaoru: "todos los que la conocieron siempre me lo dicen. Cambiando de tema, mañana tenemos en la escuela una excursión a una reserva natural, y los padres tienen que firmar una autorización, yo había hablado con el Director Okina para que hiciera una excepción conmigo pero ya que tu estas aquí"._

_Sr Kamiya: "hija, que te parece si mejor mañana te llevo a la escuela. Así firmo la autorización, conozco a tus profesores, y converso con el Director Okina"._

_En la secundaria Takenodai_

Al día siguiente, en la entrada del colegio nuestra protagonista pelinegra baja de un auto gris acompañada por un hombre, de mediana edad, de ojos verdes, y bastante alto.

Kaoru: "_este es el colegio papi, y mira en la entrada está el Director Okina". _Mientras decía esto halaba a su padre de la mano, (nota de la autora: como niña chiquita mostrándole algo a su padre).

Sr Kamiya: _"¡hija no me hales tan fuerte! Ya vi al Director"._

Director Okina: _"ohayo Kamiya san"._

_Sr kamiya: "Ohayo Okina san"_

Director Okina: "pensé_ que usted estaría en su cuartel"._

Sr kamiya: "_me dijeron varios días de permiso y hoy quise venir conocer donde estudia de mi hija. Me gustaría hablar a solas con usted"_

Kaoru: "_de todas maneras tengo que entrar a clases"._

_Sr kamiya: "después iré a conocer a tus profesores"_

_Director Okina: "¿Qué te parece si vamos a conversar en mi oficina?"_

_Sr Kamiya: "de acuerdo, empieza a hacer un poco de frio, se nota que estamos en otoño"._

_E_n la oficina del director

Director Okina: "_pasa Kamiya y siéntate" _

_Sr Kamiya: "gracias, ¿y cuéntame cómo se comporta mi hija aquí en el colegio?"._

_Director Okina: "su comportamiento es ejemplar, los docentes que le dan clase me cuentan que es muy responsable, colaboradora, y muy aplicada en sus estudios". _

_Sr kamiya: "¿y sus amistades?"_

_Director Okina: "es una chica un poco reservada. Comparte con sus compañeros pero sin dejar a un lado sus responsabilidades en el colegio". _

_Sr kamiya: "me alegra escuchar eso"._

_En el salón de clases _

Prf Misao: "_como les dije ayer hoy vamos de excursión a la Reserva del Instituto de Estudios Naturales que está ubicada en el mismo corazón de la ciudad, espero que todos hallan traído sus permisos firmados"._

_Todos los estudiantes: "si profesora"._

_Prf Misao: "en el autobús irán sentados en pareja previamente seleccionada". _

_Megumi Takani Tu Iras Sentada Con Kenshin Himura _

_Sanosuke Sagara Tu Iras Sentado Con Tokio Yukishiro _

_Ayame Maquimashi Tu Iras Sentada con Shisio Makoto _

_Tsubame Usumaki Tu Iras Sentada Con Chou Tendo _

_Tae Haruno Tu Iras Sentada Con Kenyi Yamagata _

_Omasu Ginto Tu Iras Sentada Con Kabuto Seiyuro_

_Kaoru Kamiya Tu Iras Sentada Con Souyiro Seta _

_Sakura Arai Tu Iras Sentada Con Saito Haime _

_Kamatari Hiruma Tu Iras Sentada Con Aoshi Shinomori _

_Yumi Tsukino Tu Iras Sentada con Hiro Tsukishiro _

_Además durante el recorrido deberán permanecer con la pareja que fue seleccionada ¿estamos claros?_

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar, algunos no estaban felices con el compañero que les había tocado.

Sakura Arai: _"¿y no podemos cambiar de pareja_?" Miraba a Saito con cara de ¡no quiero estar sentada con alguien que tiene una mirada tan pero tan siniestra! (nota de la autora: pobre Saito, nadie lo quiere, es que tiene cara de malo,)

Profesora Misao: "_las parejas ya fueron asignadas, y no se hará ningún cambio"_.

En ese momento el padre de Kaoru entro al salón, no sin antes pedir permiso.

Sr kamiya: _"ohayo"_

_Prf Misao: "ohayo, ¿Quién es usted?"_

_Sr Kamiya: "soy el padre de Kaoru Kamiya"._

_Prf Misao: "encantada en conocerlo yo soy la prf Misao doy Matemáticas"._

_Sr kamiya: "tengo entendido que hoy tendrán una excursión"._

_Prf Misao: "si, precisamente ahora estaba asignando los compañeros que tendrán como pareja durante el viaje"._

_Sr Kamiya: "¿y quién será la pareja de mi hija?" _

_Prf Misao: "Souyiro Seta, el chico sentado en la chico sentado cera de la ventana en la última fila"._

A Kaoru le daba igual la pareja que le fue asignada, no tenía nada en contra de ese chico, aunque le parecía extraño que siempre estuviera sonriendo, aunque lo insultaran o le pasara algo desagradable. Ese muchacho era desconsertablemente amable pero esa era su personalidad, pensó Kaoru.

Prf Misao: "_ahora jóvenes salgan ordenadamente del salón y aborden el autobús de la escuela que está en el frente_".

En el Autobús

Kenshin y su compañera de viaje conversaban animadamente, mientras una joven de penetrantes ojos azules, y un chico alto de cabello castaño y capitán del equipo de lucha no dejaban de ver a la pareja.

Kenshin: "_y ¿Cómo estas, volviste con Einishi?"._

_Megumi: "estoy más tranquila y no volveré con Einishi. Entre los dos todo se terminó". _

_Kenshin: "¿eso significa que intentaras volver con Sano?_

_Megumi: "¿tú crees que tenga oportunidad?_

Kenshin pensó que ese era el mejor camino de sacar de la competencia por el corazón de Kaoru a Sanosuke. Que Sano y Megumi volvieran a ser novios

_Kenshin: ¡claro que sí!, desde que terminaron, no ha tenido una relación formal con ninguna muchacha". _

_Megumi: "¿y la chica nueva?_

_Kenshin: "aún no ha pasado nada entre ellos"._

_Megumi: "a ti te conviene que regrese con Sano para que tengas chance con la chica nueva ¿verdad?"._

_Kenshin: "obvio"._

_Megumi: "entonces mientras trato de reconquistar al Tori atama, tú te acercas a Kaoru ¿es un trato?"._

_Kenshin: "estamos de acuerdo"._

Durante todo el viaje, la pareja antes mencionada rieron, conversaron, a veces parecía que compartían algún secreto. Cosas que molestaron a los dos adolescentes que los observaban, Kaoru y Sanosuke. Finalmente, llegaron a la reserva natural.

Prf Misao: _"recuerden lo que les dije en el salón de clase, que deben permanecer con el compañero que se les fue asignado ¡LES GUSTE O NO!" _La docente fue muy enfática en el asunto 

Souyiro: "_Ya escucho a la profesora señorita Kamiya debemos estar juntos durante el recorrido". _Dijo esto mirando a la chica de pelo azabache.

Kaoru: _"si Souyiro, yo también escuche a la profesora". _

_ Mientras realizaban el recorrido por las diversas zonas de la reserva, Kaoru se separó del grupo sin darse cuenta al ver un hermoso campo de flores con cientos de mariposas. Kenshin noto la ausencia de la chica y fue a buscarla._

Cuando la encontró parecía que veía a la diosa de la naturaleza, rodeada de todas esas flores y mariposas de diferentes colores. Se quedó un rato simplemente observándola ¡por kami es tan bella! Pensó. Luego se acercó a la chica.

Kenshin: "_Kaoru, no debemos separarnos del grupo. Si la profesora Misao se da cuenta seguro estarás en serios problemas"._

_Kaoru: "tienes razón, pero me separe del grupo sin querer observando estas flores y mariposas ¿verdad que son hermosas?_

_Kenshin: "si eres hermosa, perdón las flores son hermosas"._

_Kaoru: "¿y qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Megumi? En el autobús parecían los confidentes más íntimos"._

Lo pregunto' cómo reclamándole el hecho de que estuvieran tan acaramelados. (nota de la autora: celos malditos, celos porque me engañan si no hay razón)

Kenshin: "_buscándote es que me preocupe por ti_".

Kaoru: _"¿y la profesora no te regañara a ti también por salirte del grupo?"._

_Kenshin: "le dije que tenía que ir al baño, pero mejor nos vamos"_

Kenshin le tendió una mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse (nota de la autora: ¿recuerdan la escena en el manga cuando Kaoru y kenshin van a visitar a la tumba de Tomoe y kenshin le tiende una mano a Kaoru para levantarse pues estaba arrodillada?, pues algo similar ¿ya recordaron la escena? Si es así entonces sigamos con la historia.

Los dos adolescentes volvieron al grupo con una extraña sensación, especialmente la chica de los ojos azules que no dejaba de pensar en la escena de celos que le había hecho a su "amigo".

Fin de capitulo

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: creo que complací a varios de mis lectores al mostrar a Kaoru algo celosa de kenshin. Sigan fieles leyendo y comentando esta historia el próximo capítulo se llamara "el cementerio"

13


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X: el cementerio

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

Este es el capítulo final de esta linda historia, pero prometo seguir escribiendo otras historias

Les contare algo esta historia en parte inspirada en algo que me ocurrió cuando tenía 15 años. Me gustaba mi mejor amigo, pensaba que estaba enamorada de él. Un día me pregunto si había besado a alguien antes, yo le respondí que no y el me propuso ser el primero. Cuando me beso no fue nada espectacular solo me di cuenta que tenía mal aliento, fue horrible. A veces una ilusión puede confundirse con amor…. Y la amistad convertirse en amor de pareja.

- Era una mañana fría de otoño, la joven pelinegra de la mano de su padre fue al cementerio un hermoso ramo de jazmines a la tumba de su madre, como cada año en esa fecha. Aunque habían pasado 9 años desde la muerte de la madre de Kaoru y esposa del señor Kouyiro Kamiya ese día en particular 15 de noviembre era duro para ambos.

Kaoru: "_otro año y como cada 15 de noviembre estamos aquí mama'_

_Sr Kamiya: "querida, disculpa que no te vengamos a visitar muy seguido, pero después de tu muerte, no me quedaba nada en esta ciudad y decidí mudarme y comenzar una nueva vida con nuestra pequeña hija en Kyoto. Bueno ya no es tan pequeña. Se está convirtiendo en una preciosa jovencita como su madre". _

Kaoru: "_papi me gustaría que me dejaras a solas con ella un rato. Tengo muchas cosas que hablar con mi mama'_

_Sr Kamiya: "está bien mi niña, daré una vuelta por el campo santo"._

_Kaoru: "gracias por entender"._

_Sr kamiya: "volveré en 15 minutos"_

Cuando finalmente se alejó el sr Kamiya

Kaoru: _"¡mami, ahora más que nunca me gustaría que estuvieras viva! Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría preguntarte ¡estoy creciendo hay cosas nuevas en mi vida, sé que mi papa' hace un gran esfuerzo por entenderme pero también sé que a veces no sabe cómo ayudarme " _

El cielo se volvió gris y comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia, que se confundían con las lágrimas que bajaban del rostro de la muchacha. De pronto un chico con un paraguas se acercó a la joven y se sorprendió de quien era

Kenshin: "¿_Kaoru? Te estas empapando además estas llorando._

_Kaoru: "es que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre ¿y tú, que haces aquí? _

Kenshin: _"también hoy mi progenitora falleció, pero hace 8 años"._

_La joven pelinegra se comenzó a secarse las lágrimas_

_Kenshin: "¿sabes? Durante el entierro de mi madre una niña me vio llorando amargamente cerca de la laguna artificial de este cementerio y me dijo que mi madre podría verme llorar desde el cielo y seguramente estará muy triste. Cuando esa niña me dijo ese me sentí mucho mejor porque me recordó que a mi madre no le gustaba verme padecer en realidad a ninguna madre le gusta ver a sus hijos tristes"._

_Kaoru: "¿Cómo? ¿En esta fecha, pero hace 8 años?"._

_Kenshin: "si, recuerdo con mucho cariño a esa niña, pero no me dijo su nombre"._

_Kaoru: "kenshin, si lo que dices es cierto, yo soy esa niña"_

_Kenshin: "eso es imposible, ¿no se supone que eres de Kyoto?_

_Kaoru: "pero los primeros años de mi vida los pase los pase en esta ciudad. Hasta que murió mi mama' y mi padre decidió mudarnos a Kyoto"._

_Kenshin: "si eso es cierto, esto es tuyo"_

Kenshin saco de su bolsillo una cadena con un dije en forma de corazón que al abrirse mostraba una foto de la fallecida madre de Kaoru.

Kaoru: _"!el collar de mi mama' que perdí ese día¡"._

_Kenshin: "lo dejaste olvidado cuando conversabas conmigo hace ocho años, como no sabía dónde encontrarte para devolvértelo por eso en esta fecha siempre lo traigo en mi bolsillo con la esperanza de volver a ver a esa niña". _

En ese momento el padre de Kaoru volvió donde estaba su hija.

_Sr Kamiya: "mi niña, ya regrese ¿Quién es este joven?_

_Kaoru: "hola papi, ¿recuerdas que hace 8 años perdí la cadena con la foto de mi mama' mientras hablaba, un niño que se veía muy triste? Pues él es ese niño, bueno ya no es un niño". _

_Kenshin: "mucho gusto sr Kamiya mi nombre es Kenshin Himura"._

_Sr kamiya: "¿el muchacho que me comentaste que….._

En eso Kaoru interrumpió a su padre antes de que cometiera una indiscreción

Kaoru: _"te comente que él es uno de mis compañeros de clase y que vive cerca de nuestro departamento"._

_Sr kamiya: "¡que coincidencia que él sea el mismo niño del que me contaste que te encontraste llorando aquí hace 8 años y trataste de consolar!"._

_Kaoru: "y mira, él tenía el collar"._

_Sr kamiya: "muchacho, no sabes cuán importante es esa cadena para mí y para mi hija. Realmente te agradezco mucho que se lo devolvieras a mi niña"._

_Kenshin: "no se preocupe señor. Durante esta fecha siempre traigo conmigo esa cadena por si volvía a ver a la niña a la que se le perdió". _

_Kaoru: "muchas gracias por guardar esta cadena, es uno de los recuerdos mas lindos que tengo de mi madre"._

_Kenshin: "con el permiso de ustedes, me tengo que retirar. Quiero pasar por la tumba de mi madre seguro mi hermano menor Yahiko y mi padre están allá, pero me gustaría salir con su hija esta noche a las 6:00pm a tomar un café"._

_Sr Kamiya: "jovencito no tengo problema con eso, pero antes de las nueve mi hija debe estar en su casa ¿entendido?"._

_Kenshin: "si señor"._

_Kaoru: "creo que deberían preguntarme si quiero o no salir"._

_Kenshin "tienes razón, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo a tomar un café esta noche?_

_Kaoru: "si acepto"._

_Kenshin: "entonces paso por ti a las 6:00 pm"._

_Kaoru: "perfecto"_

_ Una vez que kenshin se fue. Kaoru muy enojada le reclama a su padre_

_Kaoru: ¡SR KAMIYA CASI LE DIJO A KENSHIN LO QUE LE CONTÉ QUE ME GUSTA!"._

_Sr Kamiya: "lo siento hija"._

_Kaoru: "al menos pude evitar la catástrofe, no quiero que sepa que me gusta todavía"._

_Sr Kamiya: "cuando se es adolescente se suele confundir los sentimientos"._

Pasaron el resto de la tarde allí, recordando cuando la madre de Kaoru y esposa del sr Kamiya estaba viva y las situaciones alegres que vivieron juntos, siempre tratando de mantener la sonrisa, aunque a veces la melancolía atacaba. Luego de limpiar su lápida y ponerle flores nuevas, se retiraron del lugar y fueron a su departamento.

_Departamento de Kaoru_

_6:55 pm _

_ La hija del sargento Kamiya estaba terminando de alistarse para su salida con kenshin, en lo que sonó el timbre. _

_Kaoru: "papi, si es Kenshin hazlo pasar y dile que en un momento salgo". _Grito desde su habitación

El sr Kamiya abrió la puerta y efectivamente era nuestro querido pelirrojo.

Kenshin: "_buenas noches sr Kamiya"._

_Sr Kamiya: "buenas noches joven. Pase y siéntese mi hija está terminando de arreglarse"._

_Kenshin: "muchas gracias"._

_Sr Kamiya: "y ¿a dónde piensa llevar a mi hija?"._

_Kenshin: "iremos a un café llamado CASA BLANCA no muy lejos de aquí. Hace unos días su hija y yo fuimos a ese café"._

En eso la señorita Kamiya salió de su cuarto lista para salir con Kenshin

Kenshin: "te ves …el joven observo al sr Kamiya antes de decir lo atractiva que se veía la joven. _Muy bien. Te traje un regalo, recordé que un día me dijiste que te encantaban los jazmines y por eso te traje un ramo"_.

Kaoru: "_gracias kenshin, están hermosas. Déjame ir a buscar un jarrón donde ponerlas, ya regreso"._

_Sr kamiya: "recuerda nuestro acuerdo, quiero a mi hija en esta casa antes de las 9:00 pm, ni un minuto más tarde. Si surge una emergencia no olvides llamar al telf. De esta casa ¿lo tiene?_

_Kenshin: "si, lo conozco Kaoru me lo dio como estudiamos juntos es importante estar en contacto"._

_Sr Kamiya: "no me considero un padre sobre protector, pero espero que trates bien y seas respetuoso con mi hija o te la veras conmigo"._

_Kenshin: "no se preocupe"._

_Sr kamiya: "te ves un buen chico espero no equivocarme"._

_Kaoru: "Listo kenshin ya podemos irnos"_

_Casa de Megumi_

Nuestra querida kitsune se encontraba aburrida, viendo televisión. En lo que suena el timbre. Ella va abrir y para su total sorpresa es nada más ni nada menos que Sanosuke.

Sanosuke: _"buenas noches Megumi"._

_Megumi: "buenas noches Sanosuke pasa y siéntate ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"._

_Sanosuke: "voy a ser directo aunque he salido con otras chicas no he podido olvidarte Megumi. Todavía me gustas y mucho y estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que tú quieras para volver contigo"._

_Megumi: "y la chica Kamiya te veías muy interesado en ella". _

_Sanosuke: "fue solamente una ilusión, la que realmente me interesa eres tú. Además creo que a Kenshin y Kaoru se gustan. ¿Qué dices, lo intentamos?"._

_Megumi: "acabo de terminar con Einishi…. Por tu causa, yo tampoco he logrado olvidarte y me gustaría también intentarlo contigo"._

Sanosuke tomo entre sus brazos a Megumi, la elevo y le dio varias vueltas en el aire.

Sanosuke: _"¡me haces muy feliz!"_ al bajarla se dieron un tierno y dulce beso

En el café CASA BLANCA

_ Nuestros protagonistas, estaban muy callados y bastante nerviosos y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban ambos se ruborizaban. Kaoru intentado romper el hielo dijo _

_Kaoru: "es una bonita noche, aunque hace algo de frio lo que es lógico porque estamos en otoño"._

_Kenshin: "parece que la calefacción del café no funciona, si quieres te presto mi chaqueta"._

_Kaoru: "no quiero molestarte, pero gracias"._

_Kenshin: "veo que traes puesta la cadena que te regrese"._

_Kaoru: "desde que me la devolviste, no me la he querido quitar"._

Pero en lo que Kaoru se ponía la chaqueta que kenshin le había prestado, la cadena se cayó al piso. Cuando esto pasó el pelirrojo de una manera muy caballerosa la recogió y se la entregó a la chica.

Kaoru: "_como que siempre casi la pierdo. Menos mal que tu estas aquí"._

_Kenshin: "te ayudo a ponértela"._

_Kaoru: "si, por favor. Déjame levantarme el cabello"._

Kenshin con solo tocar el fino y delicado cuello de la pelinegra y sentir el aroma a jazmines que emanaba su cuerpo, no aguanto más y puso su frente en la espalda de ella (nota de autora: como en el capítulo 29 « ¡El antiguo enemigo más fuerte en la historia! El colmillo despiadado ataca». Cuando Kaoru le ruega a kenshin que no pelee contra Saito, ella pone su frente en la espalda de kenshin y le pide que se calme, que no se convierta en Battusai. Bueno lo mismo pero al contrario).

Kenshin: "¡_no puedo aguantar más esta situación!"_

La chica de ojos azules se ruborizo ante la situación

Kaoru: "¿Qué quieres decir?".

Kenshin: "_cuando recién te conocí pensé que la simpatía que sentía por ti era producto de lo desvalida que te veías al ser nueva en el colegio, y que mis ganas de ayudarte eran porque por simple y pura amistad. Pero….."_

_Kaoru: "¿pero, qué?". _Pregunto algo nerviosa

Kenshin: "_descubrí que me despiertas otro sentimiento, algo que no había experimentado antes. Kaoru ¡te amo! ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

En ese momento ella se volteo y miro directo a los ojos del chico_._

_Kenshin: "sé que estas interesada en Sano, y no te culpo él es más atractivo y guapo que yo"._

_Kaoru: "no sé qué decirte….. También he pensado mucho y siento lo mismo por ti. Pero ilusione a Sano y no quiero que ustedes pierdan su amistad por mi culpa"._

_Kenshin: "¡ya se¡ vamos a su casa y le decimos que estamos enamorados, no podemos negarnos la posibilidad de ser felices"._

_Kaoru: "¡tienes razón! ¿Y si no está en su casa? no quiero ser tu novia hasta aclarar las cosas con él"._

_Kenshin: "tengo el número de celular de Sano, lo llamo y le pregunto dónde está._

_Llamada de kenshin a Sanosuke _

_Sanosuke: Moshi, moshi"_

_Kenshin: "Moshi, moshi, es kenshin _

_Sanosuke: "¡amigo! ¿como estas?"_

_Kenshin: "muy bien ¿Sano donde estas ahora? Necesito hablar algo contigo es urgente._

_Sanosuke: "estoy en casa de Megumi ¡decidimos darnos una segunda oportunidad!"._

_Kenshin: "¡me alegro… por ti y Megumi!"._

_Sanosuke: "¿y que es eso tan urgente que necesitas hablar con migo?"._

_Kenshin: "mejor te lo digo personalmente, en el colegio, mañana"._

_Sanosuke: "como tu quieras"._

_Kenshin: "tengo que colgar, hay algo importante que debo resolver en este momento"._

_Sanosuke: "nos vemos mañana"._

_Kenshin y Kaoru en el café _

_Kenshin: "no creo que Sano se moleste porque tu aceptes ser mi novia, porque volvió con Megumi"._

_Kaoru: "¿en serio? Creí que yo le gustaba _

_Kenshin: "¿celosa?"._

_Kaoru: "nooooooooooooooooo para nada mejor así no quería lastimarlo_

_Kenshin: "eso significa que aceptas ser mi novia"_

_Kaoru: "esto responde tu pregunta"_

La respuesta fue un inexperto beso le dio en los suaves labios del joven pelirrojo. Que fue tomado por el como respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta.

_Fin _

Nota final de Emilia Tsukino: una de las inspiraciones que utilice para escribir esta historia es un inconcluso fanfiction que leí que se llama ¿enamorada yo? escrito por annadono. Es completamente diferente como se desarrollan las historias pero coinciden en lo de ser una historia de colegiales. Espero que ella lea esta historia y continúe la de ella aunque me dijo que está muy ocupada y duda poder continuar. Gracias a todos los que han leído y comentado esta humilde historia

13


End file.
